The Alzheimer Disease Research Center (ADRC) at the University of Southern California (USC) focuses on Reducing Alzheimer and Vascular Contributions to Cognitive Impairment in Diverse Populations. The ADRC views brain health in the broad context of the neurobiology and psychology of aging, with Alzheimer Disease (AD) and cerebrovascular disease (CVD) as the two major causes of pathological cognitive decline. We have built an interdisciplinary team to bridge basic science to clinical trials, well before the term "translational" research became popular. This renewal application includes three projects which strengthen translational research. Our populations include a 15-year prospective study of Caucasians enrolled in the Long Beach Longitudinal Study (LBLS), a 10-year prospective study of Hispanics in the community-based Los Angeles Latino Eye Study (LALES) and a newly funded, community-based Chinese American Eye Study (CHES). Several affiliated cohorts include the Aging Brain Program Project (PLChui) and the Progesterone and Brain Aging and Alzheimer Disease (PI: R. Brinton). During the next five years, we will focus on the following overarching goals: 1) Clarify the pathological and phenotypic interactions between AD and CVD, 2) Increase recruitment and retention of minority subjects from LALES, CHES, and the surrounding neighborhood, 3) Promote clinical trials and translational research in memory and aging at USC, and 4) Continue active participation in national initiatives, including National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC), Alzheimer Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS), Alzheimer Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI), and Genome Wide Association Study (GWAS). The ADRC comprise 6 Cores (Administration, Data, Clinical, Education, Pathology, and Imaging) and 3 Projects: Zelinski (Course of Cognitive Change in Late Adulthood), Brinton/Pike (Novel NeuroSERMs and NeuroSARMs for protection against Alzheimer pathology), and Zheng (Cognitive Impairment in a Chinese American Community).